


Stiles’s Baby

by Anassis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter, Evil Kate, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Protective Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anassis/pseuds/Anassis
Summary: Stiles should have known that using the condoms Scott stole from Dr. Deaton's desk would not be a good idea.Honestly, she should have realized that her nights of sin would come back to bite her in the ass. The sex was great, the two men were perfect for her. One was sweet and gentle, while the other was wild and dangerous. Both older and more experienced than she, but still so attentive and fun.Now she was in a big dilemma, what to do with the little bean growing in her uterus, how to find the two men and most importantly; how to find out who the father was. Discreetly of course!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched the Bridget Jones' baby and that kind of stuck in my mind.
> 
> I totally attached the points of Mr. Darcy to Derek and Jack to Peter. I do not know exactly why. But the parallels were there and then that did not leave me alone.
> 
> I'm 100% team Peter, sorry.
> 
> P.S - Thanks to particularpigeon (Kate) for being my Beta. I hope things get better from now on.

It all started with an invitation. An invitation from Lydia Martin to a party in a place outside of Beacon Hills, Stiles couldn’t really remember the name of the place. To be honest Stiles really does not remember much of the party, especially after a few drinks. However, she clearly remembered that she had not wanted to go.

So she had no idea how she was sitting in the backseat of Scott's car with Lydia beside her and Allison in the passenger seat.

“Come on, Stiles. Put a smile on that pale face,” Lydia said as she slipped another layer of lipstick onto her already red lips. I used to have a crush on Lydia, but luckily after we became friends a few years ago that was over.

“I know you and Jackson aren't together anymore. But shouldn't you be taking care of your broken heart? I mean you were together for five years.”

“Stiles, sweetheart," She said in a sweet voice. "Jackson is an egocentric asshole that breaks it off with me every time some girl catches his eyes. I’ve dealt with five years of that shit, don’t you think I should change my way of acting a bit? Seeking a new love or any romantic nonsense like that.”

“So, we're going to a party in the woods where we're going to drink until we drop and where you try to find the new love of your life?”

“Not exactly. We're going to a party where I plan to meet somebody who fucks me until I can’t walk and I can't remember that bastard’s name. Well, if this is meant to be, why not?”

I stay silent, I didn't want to be the first person to remind her that, for the last five years, it was always the same thing. Jackson would leave her for some random girl and Lydia would drag us all to some party where she would fuck some hot stranger and call Jackson the next morning telling him what she did. Then he leaves where ever he was and go to her house where he would beat up the man in Lydia's bed and they would be a couple again. It was a strange cycle of comings and goings that occurred every two months, like clockwork, for the last five years.

It was how they showed their feelings for each other. At least, I think so, destructive and full of anguish at times as it is. But it worked for both of them, at least it worked before. Apparently Lydia regained her self-esteem and decided it apparently wasn’t so interesting anymore. We'll see tomorrow morning.

"We finally arrived, I can’t stand being stuck in this car with these two love birds. Stiles, come with me." Lydia ordered as she get out of the car.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're both single women, and we need fresh meat."

"Jesus, you treat men as flesh..."

"Aren't we all, love?"

 

xxxx

 

Ten minutes later, and Lydia had already left me for a pair of twins. Hell, I'd end up the only one alone tonight.

I was about to ask Scott and Allison to get me out of here when I realized they had disappeared. Great, now I have to knock from door to door upstairs, I just hope there aren’t too many rooms occupied. Sure, keep thinking that Stiles.

I started up the stairs and cursed all three of them for leaving me alone. Seriously, what kind of friend does that? Oh yeah! I just remember, friends who have girlfriends and ones who can get someone in the blink of an eye. I swear Lydia had just put a foot in the doorway and the twins materialized beside her.

My self-esteem died a little more today. Dead and buried. I think I should be friends with Greenberg, he at least has a social life even worse than mine. A few doors later and I still had not found sign of any of my friends. Yep, Lydia and the twins are gone, too. Great!


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time writing about sex. And I could not keep myself serious. I'm the kind of person who laughs when it is uncomfortable. 
> 
> Should I put some warning or something?
> 
> Somehow I turned Peter into a kisser. It wasn't wild at all.
> 
> I really forgot what else I was going to say. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things I forgot to say in the previous chapter ... English isn't my language. So please be patient and I'm sorry. Even in my language I have a strange love for commas in strange places. 
> 
> Sometimes I'll be able to know where I went wrong, but not always. If someone can tell me what is wrong feel free, I will like help. Especially because I use Google Translate and sometimes I think something makes sense when it doesn't.
> 
> I kind of forgot to tell the ages of some characters, then:  
> Scott: 21  
> Alisson: 22  
> Stiles: 21  
> Lydia: 21  
> Jackson: 21  
> Danny: 21  
> Ethan and Aidan: 23  
> Derek: 28  
> Peter: 35

After giving up looking for her friends, Stiles decided to at least try to have fun. It was a little underwhelming to be honest, there was a lot of alcohol and good music, but Stiles just couldn’t get in the mood to party.

“Stiles!” She looked around until she found the person who was calling her.

“Lydia?”

"Here!" Lydia called out waving frantically, her lipstick all smudged and her clothes completely crumpled with buttons buttoned wrongly. She was surrounded by men, all handsome and muscular. God, how can she manage to do that?

"Where were you?"

Lydia burst out laughing and gave me a look that could kill. Wisely I kept quiet and waited for some kind of introduction or goodbye. Certainly not what happened next.

Someone stumbled and made Stiles fall on the lap of a Greek god, she didn't know if she cursed her luck or was thankful for it. The stranger had beautiful blue eyes, very kissable lips, dark blond hair, and a leather coat. They both remained silent until the stranger smiled and Stiles felt herself melt, he had a beautiful smile with lovely dimples.

"Hello, stranger." He greeted her with laughter in his voice and a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes. Stiles felt herself blush. Damn, he was gorgeous and he smelled really good. She tried to get off the stranger’s lap but he was holding her still with one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand holding a beer.

Oh, those hands, those hands felt so warm against her skin, even through the fabric of her dress. She swallowed hard and tried to get up again just for the stranger to pull her a little closer to his body. Jesus, he had a very good body.

"I’m Peter," he introduced himself. And there was that sexy smile again.

"Stiles," she forced herself to say and unlike Peter her voice came out a little strangled and not even remotely sexy. Apparently that didn't matter, because his smile grew. "So can I get a chair?"

"Why? Aren't you comfortable?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

She was speechless, this stranger had just met her and seemed interested in keeping her close to him, Stiles was not the kind of woman who catches attention of men like Peter. In fact men like him don't even notice her existence and here it was he holding her as if she were a gift that literally fell on his lap. Besides, there was this thing in his gaze that looked like a predator that found it’s prey and made her stand on the border between horny and frightened.

To be completely honest she was moving more into the horny category than scared one-which somehow scared her even more-she tried to think of something to say, but Lydia was much quicker than her.

"Have you seen Scott or Allison?"

"I couldn't find them. Maybe they left?"

"And leave us here? Please, they know better than that. "Lydia said before snorting. "Allison does at least, Scott just has a healthy fear for his life." Lydia sipped her dry martini while one of the twins caressed her knee and the other looked vaguely interested.

"Anyway this is Ethan," she said, pointing to the twin on the left. "And Aidan" pointed at the twin stroking her knee. "Those two who are sucking each other's face are Kali and Ennis," she pointed to a couple next to Ethan. "And last but not least, Deucalion"  
Deucalion was beside Aidan, but where I could clearly see the lack of interest in Ethan, Kali and Ennis, Deucalion was a little harder to tell since he was blind. Not that I think blind people can't go to parties and all that, it's just a bit weird. Peter, Deucalion and Ennis seemed to be the oldest of the group. Kali from the little I saw of her face seems to be in her thirties.

"So Stiles, what do you do?" Peter asked making that her attention returned to him, not that Lydia cared since after the introductions she and Aidan were sucking each other's face.

"I'm an executive assistant."  
"Must be exhausting," he remarked before taking another sip of his beer.

"Sometimes, but lately it's only been annoying, especially since recently we came under new management, and Ms. Blake must be a demon wearing a skirt."

Peter was a good listener, and even when the subject seemed very tedious even for me, he kept asking questions and found something to make it sound fun. At some point we ended on the dance floor - well, what can be called a dance floor in a mansion in the middle of the woods- Peter was a good dancer but me, well that's another story.

At least I didn't fall to the floor which was a bonus since I was trying to dancing and while completely drunk. After what seemed to be the tenth time I'd stumbled in the air in less than a minute, we headed back to where we left our friends. And surprise, no one in sight.

"Apparently, they abandoned us."

"Again," I murmured as I squeezed my bag in anger.

"Do you want to do something a bit more exciting?" Peter asked suddenly, even his tone was different.  
"Like what?"

"Oh, sweet, innocent Stiles," Peter said softly as he caressed my face. "Something involving a room and you squirming under me." Peter invaded my personal space to whisper in my ear, his breath tickling the skin of my neck causing shivers all over my body. "Something that involves you screaming my name."

Never had a few simple words sounded so arousing and threatening in my whole life. Suddenly I felt nervous and could practically feel my hymen coming back into existence.

“It's really hot in here. Aren't you hot? I mean I know you're hot—I meant ... Jesus, you know what? I'm going to just shut up now”.

"Shall we?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Definitely," I gasped.

Once again I was upstairs, only this time I would be the one who would disappear behind one of these doors. Peter led us to the end of the hall and opened a door. I felt warm, almost feverish. It was a very good heat, however, especially when Peter started kissing me and damn how he knew how to kiss.

"I'm going to rip this sweet little red dress off your body, it’s made me horny since before you fell on my lap. Could you feel it, Stiles? My hard cock against your ass? "

"In fact," I replied smiling, Peter made a sound very similar to a growl and threw me on the bed.

Oh and how I felt it, but I was too sober and too embarrassed to comment on something at that moment, which I'm not now. Peter began undressing, first his leather jacket, then his v-neck shirt, but stopped when he removed his belt.  
"What's wrong?" I asked worried that he did not want me anymore.

"I just remembered that I don’t have any condoms, sorry dear"

"That isn’t a problem"

"Sorry love, but I'm not taking the risk," he said with an embarrassed smile.

"I have condoms," I said as I stood up and removed the box of condoms from my purse and handed some to Peter.

"Well, being that way."

God bless Scott and his stolen condoms. And to think that I did not want to accept anything stolen from Deaton's desk, let alone condoms. Serious what does he need them for? Does he have sex? Yuck, don't think about it now, Stiles. Peter put the condoms on the bedside table and took off his pants, frankly this man is going to kill me. I wanted to bite it, lick it maybe do both.  
"I think you're too dressed up," Peter said and approached "I'd throw you in bed again, but I don’t think I could do what I'm want to."

I let out a small cry as he lifted me into his arms and set me against the wall, his hard body pressing me everywhere. Peter brushed his nose at my neck from the earlobe to my shoulder where he began to give soft kisses and bites. All I could do was gasp and moan.

"Say my name, Stiles," Peter said huskily. "Say my name and tell what you want me to do with your dress, tell me what you want me to do with your body."

I could barely think how, much less say it, and all he was doing was kissing my collarbone, his beard causing minor burns on my sensitive skin.

"Say it, Stiles," he ordered

"I want you to fuck me Peter, but if you rip this dress I will not be responsible for my actions."

He laughed against my collarbone and released me just to turn me around and press me against the wall again. I could feel his erection against my ass.

"Can you feel it, Stiles?" Peter whispered against my ear.

"Yes."

"Good, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be even better without any barriers, do you agree?"

"Yes," I gasped.

Peter carefully unzipped the dress and pulled it off slowly as he pressed light kisses all over my exposed skin. With the dress finally off he turned me to face him again. I felt myself blushing.

"What’s wrong, love?"

"I have moles" I muttered ashamed.

"Beauty marks," he chided.

And he was kissing me again. And even as we went to bed the kiss didn't break. Only when he removed his boxers and my bra. Slipping them into the bed, Peter immediately leaned down to kiss her and Stiles met him with open lips, her hands going around Peter’s neck, her fingers slipping into his soft hair while Peter's found her tits, pinching her nipples into hardness. Stiles moaned into the kiss and pulled Peter on top of her.

The hand on her side slid to her stomach, then lower, playing with her panties then slipped inside. While that was happening, little kisses were being pressed to the moles on her face, the corners of her mouth, her eyelids, and for the first time she noticed the brush of hot skin against her own. She was touching Peter's whole body and he was touched hers. Peter was built. Abs, pecs, biceps, glutes - every muscle was well developed, but not overly so. He was hers even if only for tonight. Peter leaned down and kissed her a bit more.

"You're so beautiful Stiles"Peter murmured against her cheek, then kissed her again, his hand sliding on her body and around her back to pull her closer. "You're mine, just mine, say that."

"I'm yours, Peter," she said between gasps.

Peter made a growling sound and that send shivers down her spine. Lips touched her stomach, then lower, and he removed her panties and she felt a tongue flick over her clit, making Stiles let out a cry of pleasure. "So responsive are we? Look at me, Stiles." Peter coaxed, satisfaction in his voice. Peter's dick was long and thick. Frankly, Stiles didn't know if she could fit it all inside her but she was tempted to try. Peter's lips fastened around her clit and sucked, and Stiles's hips lifted frantically. "So wet and hot and tight." Peter crooned. Peter stopped to grab a condom and put it on.

As she clutched Peter against herself, she felt his dick push inside and despite feeling a burn from his size, she squeezed her walls around his cock, causing Peter to throw his head back and groan her name.

"Love, you feel so good around my cock."

Tears of pleasure gathered in Stiles's eyes, she finally looked into Peter's eyes and saw how much they darkened, before Peter groaned and increased the rhythm.

"God, that feels so good." Stiles moaned on Peter's shoulder. " Harder," she almost screamed as she pressed her nails into his back.

With Peter still inside her, Stiles flipped them so she was sitting on his lap. "I wanna ride you. Can I ride you?"

When he does reply, his voice was thick and heavy. “Of course,”

"I've never done it before," she confessed.

It isn’t as if her first had bothered to show her how to give pleasure or even given her pleasure, he did nothing more than break her hymen, then fall asleep. But Stiles would not think about Matt while with Peter. So she concentrated on doing what seemed to feel good to both of them.

"I'll help you," he said softly, feeling her insecurity, but not taking advantage of it. Stiles began to move slowly looking into Peter's eyes. "You're doing well, love."

Peter said something else to assure her that she was doing well. But while he spoke softly, Peter also peppered her cheeks and neck with kisses, his hands stroking over her back and hips. When Stiles felt more confident and was feeling so much pleasure that she felt like she was going to melt, she increased her rhythm and rolled her hips. Peter's eyes seemed to almost flash red for a moment. But before Stiles could take a good look, he's spinning them and hiding his face in Stiles's neck. Stiles doesn't really care since she's screaming and moaning his name over and over again. She feels teeth closing on her shoulder and they seem a little sharper than normal, but she's still feeling too much pleasure to care.

Peter also shouts her name several times and when Stiles thinks they can last forever she comes and Peter soon after. The two are sweaty and tired, well she is, at least. Peter seems ready to do it all over again. He looks at her and gives a sexy smirk. "I'll let you rest, my dear."

"Oh my God, you really can go again," she says, half impressed and half embarrassed as Peter slides to her side and they both look up at the ceiling.

"Love, I can do this all night. The question is ... can you keep up with me, Stiles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to sleep.


	3. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still needs a review. Sorry. I'm late for College. I'll check it tomorrow.

Stiles was impressed, serious. The first time they had sex, it was a bit quick, but no less pleasurable. Peter apparently wanted to make up for the quickness with more pleasure. And man, Stiles was 100% in agreement, but she felt so tired, well tired was not exactly the word ... Extremely satisfied fits best.

"Sweet Stiles" Peter muttered against Stiles's navel. Their eyes met and again she thought that she saw a flash of red in his irises. Just as it came the flash disappeared and gave way to dilated pupils and pure desire. "Do you want me to show you what my mouth can make you feel?" Peter's voice was in a husky tone that bordered on a growl.

And all that Stiles could say was "Pleased." And damn how it seemed like she was begging.

"But dear, are you sure you want to know only what my mouth is capable of?" He asked softly and without looking away from my eyes until he was facing my sex. "Do not you want to know what these hands can do to your body?" He asked while sliding his hands down my curves until stop on my thighs and give a soft, yet firm grip and spread them broader. "I have a great view from here." He said with a wicked grin.

Bastard, son of a bitch. He was torturing me, making the mild heat between my legs become a volcano in full eruption. I was pulsing with desire, but I was also a little afraid, Matt had never done it, and neither one of the guys I'd dated before.  
"Do not feel ashamed now dear," Peter said softly stroking my thighs, his warm breath against my clit made me lose the bit of shame I still felt.

Stiles cried out as two callused fingers were suddenly inside her, her inner muscles squeezing Peter's fingers urging them to go deeper as she asked to him to go faster.

Any shame that existed before, now turned into dust to with each nimble thrust of his fingers. Especially when his tongue joined the party. She gathered all her strength so she would not close her legs and suffocate him.

She looked in the direction where Peter's head was up and down betwen her spread legs, Stiles was so wet that she no longer knew if it was just the pleasure he gave to her or his tongue inside her. Maybe both. Not only was Peter making her moan his name over and over again, but also makes she have an orgasm that made her entire body tumble totally relaxed over the bed.  
"Do you want to taste yourself, my dear?" He asked before sucking his fingers provocatively. Stiles simply nodded and felt his fingers inside her again for a moment - if she moaned again? ... Well who could blame her, right? - She should be disgusted with sucking her own fluids and Peter's saliva, but in fact this made her more turn-on.

She was feeling ashamed again, not because she's sucked on Peter's fingers, but because she was lying exposed to his gaze and entirely breathless.

Peter's eyes followed the movement of her tits - up and down at a accelerated pace - he licked his lips and the next thing Stiles knew was that there was a soft and warm mouth shutting around her nipple. She could feel his hips in search of friction, her back arching with pleasure.

Stiles thought she could not endure it again, however when Peter repeated the same treatment on her other nipple, she simply exploded in pleasure and could feel her fluids wetting the bed beneath her.

"That's right, pet," he whispered against her ear. "Come to me, I want to hear my name, Stiles, say it."

And she did as he asked several and several times. The flash of red in his eyes was back and this time she was sure it was not an illusion, but before she said anything he cut her off.

"I want to see my dick slide in and out of your tight cunt"

Stiles did not know if she could move - she did not really need it since after putting on another condom he grabbed her legs and put them against his shoulders - This position really hurt a little. The pain was soon forgotten as he entered her, her muscles were deliciously stretched. She clutched her walls around his cock and Peter grunted hoarsely.

Peter should not look so devastatingly sexy in the way he watched his penis disappear inside Stiles. Stiles was begging, and she did not even know exactly what she was saying. Peter's thrusts grew erratic and harder to the point where Stiles had an orgasm that brought tears to her eyes and Peter almost fell on her as he reached his.

They were both staring at the ceiling with satisfied smiles and breathing heavily. Peter discarded the condom and pulled Stiles close to his chest. Who would have thought that besides being the best sex partner of her life he was also a cuddler.  
"The night has just begun," he whispered, "I think you can get some sleep and then we can continue"

Stiles was amazed, but did not answer and if she fell asleep certainly was not by the clear order behind his velvety voice.

____________________________________________________________

When she wakes up, she feels rough hands caressing her skin gently. Peter kisses the back of her neck and distributes bites down her neck and shoulders. As soon as his mouth and teeth are moving away from her, she turns and rides him. A brief contact between their genitals and she can feel how wet she already is and how hard he is. He had already put on the condom. Stiles pondered whether she should feel ashamed of being so wet or simply fit his cock inside her when he turns them around.  
“Relax, pup” Peter says gently, tugging her until she's on all fours.

Stiles obeys. Peter enters her, they both moan. Peter grabs his hair forcing his neck to be exposed at a relatively painful angle. Stiles whines - pleasure or pain? - She does not know and does not care. His other hand holds her hips firmly. He moves. Pleasure, definitely pleasure.

And that's all she can remember.


End file.
